


Birthday

by GuardianofFun



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Fluff, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: At some point in their ten year mission, T'Pol hits the big seven-oh and the crew of the Enterprise refuse to let it pass without celebrating.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on tumblr about a surprise party on the Enterprise, and it accidentally got a bit shippy. I hope you enjoy! I promise I will get around to finishing all my other fics someday. 
> 
> one day i will also write something over 1000 words again

Hoshi had asked T'Pol if they would be able to eat together that evening, and as was human custom for two individuals who were, as Commander Tucker so eloquently put it, ‘finally getting it on’, T'Pol had agreed. Though she had to refrain from wrinkling her nose at Tucker’s ridiculous language, she found she was unable to disagree with him completely. She and Hoshi had been avoiding the feelings that had been forming between them, until even Reed was dropping not-so-subtle hints.

T'Pol had found working with Hoshi to be most pleasing, their work methods gelling perfectly so that they were able to move around each other with ease; a nice change to working with other crewmen she did not care to mention. Dinner with Hoshi tonight would be the perfect end to a somewhat tedious day that had left her with an aching back and tired eyes. Hoshi had a calming presence that worked just as well as meditation.

Turning a corner to the mess hall, one slender hand rose to open the door, but rather than being met with the usual noise of the mess, it was silent. Silent, T'Pol mused as she stepped past the threshold, and dark.

Then all of a sudden, she was blinded momentarily as the lights were flung on and a roar of mis-timed “Happy birthdays!” washed over her. Though she raised a hand to shield her eyes instinctually, she did not flinch, a response that she realised, provoked disappointed huffs from commander Tucker. He turned to Reed with a pout.

“Ahh, she wasn’t even surprised!” he moaned and Reed gave a self-satisifed smirk.

“I did tell you this would happen,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. T'Pol’s eyes glanced over the crowd who were all looking at her expectantly. It seemed as though every crewmen who wasn’t on duty was present, and that included Hoshi. Her partner gave her an apologetic smile. T'Pol felt a gentle affection fill her at the sight. She glanced back at commander Tucker.

“On the contrary commander,” she said, allowing her lips to tug into the almost smile that infuriated her coworkers to no end. “I had no clue what was happening. I did not believe anyone here knew my birthday.” That was not entirely truthful, as Hoshi did, but at her words lieutenant Reed turned pink. He mumbled something about crew records and security responsibilities, and then found something fascinating on his shoe.

Hoshi, by this point, had wound her way through the crowd to stand beside her.

“I know you’re not a massive fan of parties but,” she pointed at Tucker, who was already staring hungrily at a large cake that lay on one table. “After Trip found out you were turning seventy, he insisted… and Malcolm decided it was only fair after you helped with his fortieth.” Hoshi looked back to her, and there was worry in her eyes. Perhaps she worried that she had made a large error very early in their relationship. Though certainly not how T'Pol would have preferred to spend her birthday, which would have been with no mention of the date at all, seven years amongst this crew of excitable humans had taught her they grasped at any excuse to drink and eat in excess.

There were genuine smiles on the faces of the crew though, and a fair number of them held gifts wrapped in gaudy papers. In their own, very human, way they were showing their affection for her. She could not help but feel, in that moment, very connected to the crew of the Enterprise.

Realising that the waiting audience still expected her to speak, she nodded and addressed them all.

“Thank you for organising this celebration. I hope that you have an enjoyable evening.” A smattering of applause and some cheering followed, followed by music from somewhere, and the crowd began to disperse. As chatter filled the room, Hoshi leaning in closer.

“You’re not mad, are you?” she asked, biting nervously at her lip. T'Pol raised a hand to her cheek to stop her.

“Of course not,” she said leaning closer to press a light kiss to Hoshi’s cheek. “Though I believe I was promised dinner?” Hoshi chuckled, relaxing finally.

“Tomorrow night? A proper dinner.” she asked, as she began leading T'Pol towards a table laden with food.

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will love u forever if u have any comments or critiques? <3


End file.
